The Golden Murder
The Golden Murder is the first case featured in AlexClayton's fangame, appearing as the first case of the Pacificburgh. It is the first case of Financial Center. Plot Ingrid Bjorn sent the player as a bureau officer back to Grimsborough and Pacific Bay - now merged into a single city called Pacificburgh - as there were reports of high crime rates. The player reached Pacificburgh and was greeted by Chief Jason Frezier who introduced the player to Michael Parker. Michael took the player to take a tour of Financial Center - only to find a body of a dead Nina Hunt in a shopping mall. The killer was revealed to be Brooke Chase. Brooke Chase had been keeping Richard Dobbs's illegal poisons in her casino as they were good friends. Nina Hunt found about this, and Brooke feared that she would cause trouble for her. Judge Dante sentenced Brooke Chase to 20 years in jail, with no chance of parole. Chief Frezier was troubled by Carl Ackerman's claim that Rachel Priest was murdered by something much more sinister than The Crimson Order. As her killer was a Greene, Chief Frezier thought that he should investigate the Greene Casino. A register was found with the words "The End" written on it. Elana Siegel confirmed that it was written by Brooke Chase. When asked Brooke what it mean, she said that it was to remind her to end Nina's life. Tim Hale wanted to know why Carl claimed about something else than The Crimson Order being behind Rachel's murder. Carl saw suspicious symbols in the mall, looking like R, and he thought that it stood for Rachel. The mall was investigated, and the symbol was identified as The Rhean Symbol. Vanessa Nash said that the Rheans were fond of destruction, and if they are real and present in the city, it cannot be good. Richard Dobbs was arrested as he kept illegal poison. Tim thought that the Rhean symbol could be a prank, but Chief Frezier added that the fight against evil will continue despite the symbol being prank or not. Victim * Nina Hunt (Found dead in the shopping mall, wearing a thick, golden coat) Murder Weapon * Poisoned Coat Killer * Brooke Chase Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer eats Beef Wellington. * The killer is diabetic. * The killer wears blueberry perfume. * the killer's blood type is O+ * The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Shopping Mall (Clues: Victim's body, Cellphone, Trash Can) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Evidence: The killer eats Beef Wellington; Murder Weapon: Poisonous Coat) * Ask Biff Wellington about the murder (Prerequisite: Investigate Shopping Mall) * Examine Trash (Prerequisite: Investigate Shopping Mall) * Examine Faded Paper (Prerequisite: Examine Trash) * Talk to Carl Ackerman ((Prerequisite: Examine Faded Paper) * Unlock Mobile Phone (Prerequisite: Investigate Shopping Mall) * Analyse Mobile Phone (3:00:00; Prerequisite: Unlock Mobile Phone) * Investigate The Golden Thimble (Prerequisite: Analyse Mobile Phone; Clues: Torn Paper, Blooded Locker) * Examine Torn Paper (Prerequisite: Investigate The Golden Thimble) * Interrogate Richard Dobbs (Prerequisite: Examine Torn Paper) * Examine Locker (Prerequisite: Investigate The Golden thimble) * Analyse Blood (3:00:00; Prerequisite: Examine Locker, Evidence: Killer is diabetic) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Ask Brooke Chase about the burglary. * Ask Richard Dobbs about his poison store. (Prerequisite: Talk to Brooke Chase) * Investigate Greene Casino (Prerequisite: Talk to Brooke Chase; Clues: Poison Bottle, Poker Chips) * Examine Poison Bottle (Prerequisite: Investigate Greene Casino) * Analyse Poison (12:00:00; Prerequisite: Examine Poison bottle; Evidence: Killer wears blueberry perfume) * Examine Poker Chips (Prerequisite: Investigate Greene Casino) * Analyse Strange Cup (6:00:00; Prerequisite: Examine Poker Chips) * Ask Carl about the Crimson Order cup. * Investigate Counter (Prerequisite: Talk to Carl Ackerman; Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Prerequisite: Investigate Counter) * Examine Faded Paper (Prerequisite: Examine Torn Paper) * Talk to Alfred Ziegler (Prerequisite: Examine Faded Paper) * Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Brooke why she was fighting. * Ask Biff Wellington about Brooke's accusations. (Prerequisite: Talk to Brooke Chase) * Investigate Casino Tables (Prerequisite: Talk to Brooke Chase; Clues: Cardboard Box) * Examine Cardboard Box (Prerequisite: Investigate Casino Tables) * Examine Figurine (Prerequisite: Examine Casino Table) * Analyse text (9:00:00; Prerequisite: Examine Figurine) * Ask Alfred about his figurine. (Prerequisite: Analyse text) * Investigate Mall Shops (Prerequisite: Complete all tasks; Clues: Cash, Glass Shards) * Examine Cash (Prerequisite: Investigate Mall Shops) * Analyse Blood (9:00:00; Prerequisite: Examine Cash; Evidence: Killer is O+) * Examine Glass Shards (Prerequisite: Investigate Mall Shops) * Analyse Glass (15:00:00; Prerequisite: Examine Glass Shards, Evidence: Killer wears glasses) * Take Care of the Killer Now! (Prerequisite: Complete all tasks) * Go to Emergence of Excitement 1 (1 star) Emergence of Excitement 1 * Arrest Richard Dobbs. * Investigate Greene Casino (Available from the start of the chapter, Clues: Register Box) * Examine Box (Prerequisite: Investigate Greene Casino) * Examine Register (Prerequisite: Examine Box) * Analyse text (6:00:00; Prerequisite: Examine Register) * Ask Brooke Chase about her message (Prerequisite: Analyse text) * Ask Tim what he discovered (Available from the start of the chapter) * Ask Carl about Rachel's murder (Prerequisite: Talk to Tim) * Investigate Shopping Mall (Prerequisite: Talk to Carl; Clues: Strange Symbol) * Examine Symbol (Prerequisite: Investigate Shopping Mall) * Analyse Symbol (6:00:00; Prerequisite: Examine Symbol) * Move on to Next Case! (1 star) Trivia * While one task in Emergence of Excitement required a star to talk to Tim Hale, he was not suspected of wrongdoing during the murder investigation and him appearing on the suspect list should be considered incidental. * This is one of the cases where the killer changes clothes to their prison shirts in Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Pacificburgh